Eu Sempre Vou Te Amar
by PrettyLittleDreams
Summary: Como uma tarde calma de verão pode se transformar no pior dia da vida de uma garota? E mais ainda, como seguir em frente depois? Uma história de Ezria.


**A/N: Oi Gente! Então, essa é minha primeira história, então por favor sejam legais comigo. É uma história curtinha de algo que estava na minha cabeça. Por favor, deem suas opiniões :)**

**Eu Sempre Vou Te Amar**

Eu sorri enquanto conversava com Ezra. Nós estávamos sentados no parque em um dos nossos primeiro encontros em público em Rosewood. Nós estávamos falando sobre nada e tudo, apenas curtindo aquele lindo dia de verão.

Fazia três meses desde que nós tínhamos descobrido que Mona era A. Eu tive algumas sessões de terapia com a Dra. Sullivan depois disso por causa do meu TEPT. Eu vinha tendo pesadelos desde aquela noite. Eu sabia que eu deveria parar de me preocupar agora. A está presa. A não pode me machucar agora. Mas por mais que eu repetisse isso de novo e de n0vo para mim mesma, havia uma parte de mim que não acreditava que esse pesadelo tinha chegado ao fim.

"Terra para Aria." Ezra falou me trazendo de volta realidade de repente.

"Desculpa, eu estava apenas pensando." Eu falei, hesitando.

"Você gostaria de compartilhar esses pensamentos?" Ezra perguntou com o seu jeito doce. Ele estava sempre preocupado comigo, mas me dava liberdade de falar apenas quando eu me sentisse preparada. Ele sabia se me empurrasse para falar sobre algo que eu não estava preparada seria pior.

Eu balancei a cabeça dizendo que não. Isso era algo que eu preferia manter para mim mesma.

"Eu quero sorvete" eu disse de repente fazendo Ezra rir.

"Bom amor, parece que teremos que procurar uma sorveteria então."

Eu sorri e dei um beijo rápido nele, me levantando rapidamente, enquanto Ezra ria ainda mais da minha animação.

"Vamos. Tem uma sorveteria do outro lado da rua."

"Ok, então. Acho que é isso que é isso que eu ganho por estar namorando uma criança" Ezra brincou, pois sabia que eu odeio quando alguém menciona nossa diferença de idade ou me chama de criança.

Eu dei a língua de brincadeira para ele e fingi que estava brava enquanto me afasta e atravessava a rua.

O sinal estava aberto para os pedestres atravessarem, então eu atravessei com Ezra logo atrás de mim, quando de repente eu tinha ele me empurrar para a calçada me fazendo cair. Eu não vi o carro preto correndo em meu encontro, eu nem entendi o que estava acontecendo até que eu olhei para trás.

Ezra estava desmaiado no meio da rua todo ensanguentado. Eu vi o motorista do carro sair correndo, ele/ela estava todo vestido de preto e eu não pude ver a sua cara, no entanto eu não tive tempo para me preocupar com isso enquanto corria para onde Ezra estava.

"Alguém ligue para a emergência" eu gritei desesperada, tentando descobrir o que fazer para ajudar Ezra. As lágrimas borravam minha visão e parecia impossível respirar. Aquilo era meu pior pesadelo se tornando realidade.

"Ezra, por favor, não morra. Por favor, eu preciso de você. Eu te amo Ezra, por favor, não morra" eu repetia em meio a soluços.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá, até que a ambulância chegou. Os paramédicos levaram Ezra às pressas para o hospital e em seguida outra ambulância me levou também. No hospital eles deram pontos no corte no meu braça que eu não tinha nem percebido que tinha e me mandaram esperar por noticias de Ezra. Nada parecia real.

Em algum ponto Hanna, Spencer e Emily chegaram ao hospital. Eu não sei como elas sabiam o que tinha acontecido, mas era reconfortante ter minhas melhores amigas lá, me abraçando e dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

Eu acho que algumas horas se passaram até que um médico veio dar notícias de Ezra.

"Ezra teve múltiplos ferimentos por todo seu corpo. Nós fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance para salva-lo, mas seu coração não aguentou. Eu sinto muito"

"O que você quer dizer? A cirurgia não está indo como esperado? Isso não quer dizer que ele vai morrer certo?" Eu perguntei sem entender. Ele não podia estar dizendo que Ezra estava morto. Apenas não podia.

"Eu sinto muito Senhorita Montgomery, mas seu está morto"

Eu senti meu mundo cair conforme o médico disse aquelas palavras. As meninas me abraçaram mais nenhuma delas disse nada. Elas sabiam que naquele momento não havia nada que elas pudessem falar ou fazer para fazer em me sentir melhor.

Meu celular tocou indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem, que Hanna logo pegou para ler:

"Gostou da minha surpresa, vadia? Espero que sim, porque eu estou de volta –A" dizia a mensagem.

**- PLL –**

Duas semanas haviam se passado e hoje era o enterro de Ezra. Eu sentia como se estivesse num limbo a maior parte do tempo.

"Hey" Emily falou me dando um abraço enquanto entrava na igreja comigo.

"Hey" eu respondi desanimada.

"Olha Aria, será que a gente pode conversar? Eu venho querendo falar com você desde aquele dia." ela falou suavemente se referindo ao dia que Ezra morreu.

"Claro" eu respondi andando com ela para um canto onde nós podíamos conversar sozinhas.

"Eu sei como você esta se sentido, Aria." ela falou "Faz três meses e meio que Maya morreu e a dor de sua perda ainda não passou. Eu sinto falta dela todo dia, toda hora e eu nem mesmo sei se ela era minha alma gêmea de verdade. Você e Ezra eram almas gêmeas. Você e Ezra são almas gêmeas. Qualquer que viu vocês dois juntos, nem que por apenas 5 minutos, sabe disso. Mas talvez a gente tenha mais do que uma alma gêmea, mais do que um amor de nossas vidas. Eu sei que doí muito agora, Aria, e eu não acho que algum dia vai parar de doer, mas você tem que ser forte. Você tem que acreditar que um dia vai doer menos. Ezra iria quere que você continuasse sua vida e fosse feliz."

"Eu sinto falta dele, Emily. Eu quero ser feliz e eu quero continuar minha vida, mas eu não sei se eu sou capaz de fazer isso sem ele Em. Eu o amo demais."

"E ele também te amava, Aria. Ele também te ama!" ela disse enxugando minhas lágrimas.

"Tem mais, Em. Eu descobri essa manhã que eu estou grávida. Eu estou grávida e meu bebê nunca vai conhecer o pai. Do mesmo jeito que Ezra nunca vai conhecer o filho. Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Oh, Aria!" Emily falou me abraçando "Vai ficar tudo bem. Você não tem que fazer isso sozinha. Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar. E Hanna e Spencer também. Essa criança vai ter as melhores tias do mundo. E ela vai saber tudo sobre seu pai. O melhor cara do mundo, que infelizmente não teve a chance de conhecê-la."

**- PLL –**

Fazia um mês desde que o pior dia de minha vida aconteceu.

Hoje eu tinha minha primeira consulta com um medico sobre minha gravidez. Eu havia contado para minha mãe que eu estava grávida e disse que ia me apoiar o tempo todo, não importa o que eu decidisse.

"Tudo bem Aria, levante a blusa para nós fazermos o ultrassom." O médico orientou. Eu estava nervosa e ansiosa para isso.

Eu senti minha mãe apertar minha mão ao meu lado, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

Eu me encolhi quando senti o gel gelado bater em minha pele. O medico passava o ultrassom pela barriga, explicando oque era o que.

"E esse é o seu bebê." Ele disse apontando pra um pontinho na tela. "Você gostaria de ouvir o batimento cardíaco?"

Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça na mesma hora. Um pequeno som encheu a sala. Era coisa mais incrível que eu já tinha ouvido na vida. Lembrava-me das noites que eu passei deitada com Ezra, apenas apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração bater. Era calmo e reconfortante. De alguma forma, aquele pequeno sozinho fazia tudo parecer real.

"Eu quero ficar com o bebê, mãe" Eu disse quando nós entramos no após a consulta naquele dia. "É meu bebê, mãe. Meu lido e perfeito bebezinho. Meio eu, meio Ezra. É a única coisa que me resta de Ezra mãe, e eu já o amo mais que tudo no mundo."

"Ok, então." Minha mãe respondeu "Você vai ficar com esse bebê. Eu vou te ajudar com tudo que for preciso"

E pela primeira vez desde que Ezra se foi, eu sorri.

**- PLL –**

Hoje era o aniversário de seis meses de morte de Ezra. Estava sendo muito difícil ficar sem ele. Na maior parte dos dias eu só queria ficar deitada na cama. A única razão pelo qual eu ia comer e cuidar de mim mesma era meu bebê.

Eu havia descoberto que eu estava tendo um menino cerca de dois meses atrás. As meninas, óbvio, estavam em êxtase, elas me levavam para fazer compras o tempo inteiro. Para comprar roupas para mim, roupas para o bebê, brinquedos, mamadeiras, móveis, etc.

Por mais que a maioria das vezes eu fosse praticamente obrigada com elas, algumas vezes acaba sendo realmente bom. Algumas vezes, eu conseguia me divertir bastante com elas. Rir. Eram esses momentos que me davam esperança e força para continuar.

Hoje não havia sido diferente. Eu não queria fazer nada. Tudo que eu queria fazer era me enrolar como uma bola e chorar até que não houvesse mais água no meu corpo. Mas as meninas não me deram ouvido. Elas vieram para minha casa com sorvete de doce de leite (o meu preferido), todas as temporadas de Friends em DVD e disseram que eu ia me divertir querendo ou não.

Para minha surpresa, eu me divertir mais do que eu lembrava que era possível naquela noite.

**- PLL –**

Hoje era o aniversário de dois anos de morte de Ezra.

Eu estou na frente do túmulo dele, com um buquê de flores na mão, e meu filho, Eliot, nos braços.

Eliot Ezra Fitz tinha um ano e três meses de idade, e era a criança mais incrível do mundo. Ele era a perfeita mistura de mim e Ezra. Tinha meus cabelos e lábios, mas o nariz eu os lindos olhos azuis de Ezra. Ele era super calmo, amava ler e pintar e era a criança mais doce do mundo. Sempre que ele via que eu estava triste ele vinha me dar um abraço, pois sabia que apenas ele podia fazer eu me sentir melhor. Ele havia trazido de volta a felicidade em minha vida quando nasceu. Graças a ele, eu era capaz de ter uma vida de novo.

Pensando no dia em que Ezra morreu, eu nunca pensei que seria capaz de superar isso. Mas aqui estou eu. Eu não sou triste. Como eu poderia ser? Eu tenho a melhor mãe do mundo, o melhor irmão do mundo, as melhores amigas do mundo e, sem nenhuma dúvida, o melhor filho do mundo.

E eu ainda tenho Ezra. Mesmo que eu não pudesse mais ver ou falar com ele, eu sabia que ele ainda estava cuidando de mim e de Eliot. E eu podia ver Ezra em cada pequena coisa que Eliot faz. Ezra era tão bom e generoso que ele se foi, mas deixou uma parte dele comigo.

Eu olhei de volta para o túmulo, colocando as flores à sua frente.

"Eu sempre vou te amar Ezra." Eu falei, sabendo que aonde quer que ele esteja ele vai me ouvir "E você vai sempre estar comigo e com Eliot. Em nossos corações."


End file.
